


医生堂✖️实习生良7️⃣

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Comedian RPF, ChineseCh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium





	医生堂✖️实习生良7️⃣

“哟，来啦！吃点什么？”李鹤东扶着腰悠悠的走过来迎接走进屋里的孟鹤堂和周九良。孟鹤堂见李鹤东的行为举止，就知道这是又有了。

“你这是又有了啊！恭喜啊，东哥！”

“嗨！这不是国家开放二胎政策，我们两口子商量想给我们家大宝生一个伴儿吗！吃点儿啥？老样子？”李鹤东一脸幸福的摸着微突的肚子。孟鹤堂把菜单甩给周九良:“看看想吃啥，哥请客！大冬天烧烤也就这一家了！夏天也是人满为患，味道很好！”

“孟哥，你点吧！我也不知道吃什么，我只想喝酒！”

“行！那老样子吧！给我打开一瓶白的。温一温，另外啤的也来一些吧！今儿，我这小孩儿不太高兴，多喝点！”孟鹤堂看着情绪低落的周九良。

……桌上的，地上的酒瓶七零八落的，站着的，躺着的……

“孟哥，孟哥，你知道吗？我……为什么……选择……医生吗？”周九良一张白皙小脸喝醉了漾出来了一片红晕，煞是可爱。双手杵在桌子上，拖着腮帮子，把小脸挤成了一个奶香味的肉包子。微醺的孟鹤堂就这样看着奶声奶气的周九良。

这酒啊，多半都是周九良喝的，虽说周九良是半个山东人，可毕竟还是个孩子，酒量算不上大也算不上小，可喝着喝着就喝大了，一旁孟鹤堂也没有去拦的意思，心想心情不好，喝醉了，或许会好点，或许没啥用！反正对自己来说，是没啥用，但却让自己可以假装遗忘然后沉沉睡去。

摇摇晃晃的周九良眼看就要砸在桌子上，孟鹤堂刚把手伸过去，“咚！”周九良的脑袋结结实实杂在了孟鹤堂手上！“呼！刚刚好！”

“哟！这小子是喝多了啊！东西都没怎么吃！”老板谢金掀开门帘走了进来。

“这孩子今儿不高兴，多了点！”孟鹤堂抬手看了手表:“这么晚了啊，对不起啊谢爷，东哥回去啦？”

“你东哥身子不方便，早早回去了！说了多少次啦，不许叫我谢爷！跟那什么似的。你看，你俩这样不行啊，给你叫个代驾吧！”

“麻烦谢……金爷啦了！”孟鹤堂打横抱起周九良，九良的脸窝在孟哥的脖颈里，轻微的呼吸喷洒在脖子里，低低的一声:“孟哥！”抱着周九良的手不自觉的收紧，生怕摔了怀里的人。

“还是一样吊儿郎当的！麻烦啥，都老主顾了，都朋友！”

谢金看着孟鹤堂抱着周九良的背影:“这俩人儿，有戏！”

……

孟鹤堂和周九良一起坐在后排座位上。 

周九良靠在孟鹤堂的怀里

“孟哥，孟哥，我喜欢你……我……喜欢……你！你……喜欢……九良吗？”

揽着周九良肩头的手，摩挲着周九良微烫的脸颊，侧过脸低头贴上火热的唇:“喜欢！”

九良突然不安的躁动起来:“孟哥……我……好难受啊！”周九良的呼吸突然急促，双手想要解开外套:“我……好热啊！”孟鹤堂一把抓住周九良的双手，揉揉软乎乎的小卷毛:“我们马上到家了啊，九良，你再忍忍啊！”

代驾司机忍不住看了一眼后视镜。

“看什么！开你的车！”

孟鹤堂再想占据周九良，也不会在外人面前让周九良难堪！

……

孟鹤堂听说过喝酒会让发情期提前到来，也会让处在发情期的Omega更容易达到高潮，或者延长发情期。

没错，喝酒让周九良的发情期提前到了。

孟鹤堂一路抱着周九良回到了家里。

“孟哥，我……难受……孟哥……”

“九良，让孟哥来帮你！好不好？”

“孟哥……”

孟鹤堂褪去自己和周九良的衣服，跨过周九良，居高临下……微凉的双手揉搓着涨大红肿的腺体。

身下的周九良微微的喘息着……

孟鹤堂俯下身来，唇包裹周九良的唇，孟鹤堂的舌勾着九良软糯的舌，贪婪的吮吸着周九良的津液，就像吸血鬼吸取猎物的每一滴血液，舌头相互纠缠着难舍难分……

周九良低低的呻吟

“孟哥……”

“九良，等我……”

孟鹤堂的唇顺着下颌角滑到颈后的红胀的腺体，轻柔的吻着勾引自己的这个小东西。

“你是我的！”

牙齿试探的咬住腺体的一点点，舌尖舔舐着，鼻腔里充斥着孟鹤堂喜欢的奶香味儿，挑动着自己的每一根神经，咬下去～咬下去。突然，孟鹤堂张口一下咬破了腺体，就像饿极了的野兽看到了垂涎已久的猎物，一口直击命脉。腺体裂口的血液顺着流进孟鹤堂的嘴里，每一滴都被孟鹤堂舔的一干二净，咽进了咽喉，融入了身体。此时孟鹤堂乌龙茶味儿的信息素一滴一滴的注入了周九良的体内。这个时候周九良感觉孟鹤堂的信息素在自己的血管内放肆燃烧着每一寸的肌肤，每一个器官，每一根神经，仿佛一座即将喷薄的活火山。自己的双手不受控的环上了孟鹤堂腰，双腿不自觉的张开，还有一个小东西挺立了起来，硬邦邦……孟鹤堂得到了周九良的回应，九良散发的信息素越来越让孟鹤堂欲罢不能，奶香味儿刺激着自己继续，继续下去，九良就属于你了！孟鹤堂吻又落在了九良微张的唇上，吻的火热，不给周九良任何喘息的机会。右手深入周九良的内裤，褪去早已经早已被透明黏腻液体打湿的内裤，一把握住这一个可爱的小东西，揉搓着……指尖在小孔周围捻搓着，冰凉黏腻的液体缓缓的流出来，越来越多，打湿了床单。孟鹤堂一个反手把周九良的腿掰到自己的腰上，新鲜红润的后穴就这样暴露了出来，一呼一吸的张开着，为了让周九良的第一次不那么的难受。孟鹤堂伸进去两个手指，里面温暖而光滑，后穴的皱襞紧紧的包裹着孟鹤堂的手指，手指在里面游走，企图把裸露的后穴扩大再扩大一点，好让周九良等会舒服一点。

“九良，我来啦啊！”

“……轻……轻点……”

左手掰开周九良因为不适试图合上的腿，抬起自己的翘臀，猛的一下把自己的武器送了进去！周围的肌肉感受外来的进攻突然收紧包裹，孟鹤堂巨大的武器放肆的在里面游荡着，冲击着，退出来带着些黏滑的液体，连带着小孔也流出更多的体液，紧接着又塞回去毫无喘息的机会！来来回回！

“……疼……疼……孟哥……疼”

“疼？那我轻点！”

孟鹤堂放慢了进攻的速度……

“九良，我……你……忍一下！”但身下的武器不允许孟鹤堂的速度慢下来，孟鹤堂一包满满体液急需释放！孟鹤堂重新恢复了饿狼之势，猛烈的撞击着，释放着！身下的周九良随着撞击起伏着。周九良的手紧紧的抓住床单，想要攥出血来！孟鹤堂顺着绷紧光滑的手臂摸到握紧的拳头，包裹住周九良的手，把周九良的手反过来与他十指相扣。

一阵疯狂以后，孟鹤堂终于把自己的武器退了出来，连带了一些体液涓涓流出。

“九良……好多了吗？”孟鹤堂双臂支撑在床上，气喘吁吁。

“嗯……”一声有气无力以后周九良沉沉睡去。

本来Omage发情期就比较容易疲劳，再加上激烈的云雨以后，还有造的那些酒，周九良一身疲惫。孟鹤堂躺在周九良平静起伏的胸口，感受着周九良此刻平静而美好的呼吸。左手捏着胸前的小红点，拉起～放下～拉起～放下～手指弹一下～真可爱！周九良似乎感受到身体的异样，扭捏了一下，没有醒来！其实这一趟做下来，孟鹤堂自己也累的不轻，眼皮开始变得沉了，趴在周九良的前胸睡了起来。

“你，是我的了！九良！”

……

宿醉的周九良在偷跑入房间的阳光里渐渐地苏醒，想伸个懒腰。

“嘶！”

周九良感受到了来自腰骶部的疼痛，有皮肉的酸疼，更多的是内里火辣辣的疼，还有因为宿醉的头痛。一个激灵周九良坐起来，看着床单上的污渍，又有身上明显的疼痛，还能想不明白昨天晚上发生了什么！摸摸后颈已经消肿的腺体，意识到！

“我！被！孟哥！标记了！”

端着早餐的孟鹤堂一下推门进来，赤身裸体的周九良还在回想着昨天细节。可宿醉硬是让自己一点都想不起来！

“醒啦？吃饭吧！”周九良突然看到走进来的孟鹤堂，连忙拿起身旁的被子遮盖了有些红肿有些疼痛的部位。脸红的周九良低头喊了一声:“孟……孟哥！”

“遮什么遮？能看的都看了，能做的都做了！”

“啊？我们……你真的？”

“是！你现在是我的了！怎么不愿意？”

“我……还小呢！没想这么快……这么快就被标记！”

“昨天我看你那么难受，又找不到你的抑制剂，所以就帮你放松一下！”

“不可能啊，我的抑制剂明明放在我房间的床头柜啦！”周九良一脸疑问。

“我可是把房间都翻遍了，就差拆房子了，我没找到你的抑制剂啊！”

“啊？哦！那应该我记错了吧！”像一个犯错的孩子孩子低下头来。

“来吧，快来吃早餐！”

“什么早餐啊？”周九良捂着隐私部位爬过床头来，奶声奶气的问孟鹤堂！

“煎鸡蛋！烤面包！牛奶！看你上次吃的欢，我觉得你喜欢，就做了这个！”孟鹤堂刮了一下周九良漂亮的鼻子！

“啊？这个？”

“不喜欢啊？”

“喜……喜欢！”希望这次不要咸了啊！

“等你吃完！把这药膏摸了，好的还快些！”

“孟哥……难道你……最近……还要？我……还没好！”

“不，最近我要出门参加一个研讨会，你要养养好哦！我的九良宝宝！快吃吧，我去收拾东西了！”

“好！”

这是孟鹤堂第一次喊九良宝宝，这是他孟鹤堂专属的！

孟鹤堂带上卧室的门，漏出了满意而腹黑的一笑:上次偷听秦霄贤说周九良的发情期快到了，准备抑制剂放在床头柜的抽屉了，防止在孟哥家里发作，这可不好看。幸好啊，孟鹤堂提前扔了！孟鹤堂承认偷听非正人君子，但孟鹤堂此时庆幸自己当了一次小人。

其实有一声我愿意暂时留在了周九良的心里没有说出口


End file.
